


Mirror Image

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Manipulation, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: Virgil comes face to face with someone from his past.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m baaaack! phew! it’s been a while, hasn't it? sorry about that! hard to write when you have depression and no inspiration but that last video’s end card eh? lot to unpack and i can’t wait to see what happens! but it also inspired me to write this! more Virgil angst! hope you enjoy! (been a while so sorry this may be a bit rusty)

“Nothing, get out!” Virgil's cracked voice echoed around his now vacant room.

He hated when that happened, hated the way deceit was able to crawl under his skin.

He gazed around the shrouded room squinting just to make sure he was really gone, Dee was a trickster and Virgil was aware of his skills by now.

Sighing he shook his head, stroked his pet spider and got back to decorating.

_“Who knows? maybe soon you could be rid of us all_ ”

The words reverberated in his head knowing full well what they meant.

Virgil felt the back of his hair flurry up he gritted his teeth, pausing his movements not bothering to turn this time he didn't want to give that snake the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable.

“Get out of here!” he snapped, feeling his voice rising.

There was a beat of silence until a small voice squeaked back.

”S-sorry virge”

Virgil's heart sank.

He whirled around to see a pale looking Patton standing opposite, looking like he had just been punched in the gut.

“Pat-i-” he started but before he could finish Patton had already sunk back out.

Shit.

He thumped his forehead against the wall cursing himself at how crap a friend he was, he heard someone enter again the anxious trait whirled around to profusely apologize to Patton, instead yellow filled his vision followed by nothing.  

* * *

 

Virgil groaned as he slowly came too, he felt like his head was filled with static. The floor beneath him felt like ice as his blurred surroundings came into focus. He shot up almost falling over himself, his eyes flitting around every inch of the room he was in, the area itself was circular but instead of walls, it was mirrors, everywhere.  Virgil looked all around but all he could see was his reflection staring back at him, He carried on turning looking for a glitch, an anomaly somewhere, something that looked like it didn’t belong there, heck _he_ didn’t belong there.

_Where the fuck am I?_ he thought whilst slowly approaching one of the mirrors, he moved his hand slowly grazing the glass and the reflection copied his actions. The anxious trait looked over his shoulder and saw the other mirrors echoing his movements once again, Virgil could feel his breath starting to shallow as his fight or flight reflexes started to kick in, he closed his eyes trying to concentrate.

_“okay try to stay calm, remember in for four, hold for seven, out for eight, in for four, hold for sev- ”_

_“What happened to you?”_ a dreary voice echoed around the chamber making the glass vibrate, Virgil stopped breathing.

_No._

It was all he could repeat in his head, all he could think, he _knew_ that voice, that _tone_ and right now he wished nothing more than to be back in his room far _far_ away from him. He knew if he opened his eyes all the guilt and all the pain would come rushing back.

The anxious side just stood there drenched in a cold sweat with his eyes scrunched tightly shut.

_“we had a plan, but then you had to go and be all noble and fuck everything up!”_

Those words felt like knives to Virgil’s heart as a whimper escaped his lips keeping his eyes firmly shut, he swore he felt a brush of wind on his shoulder as a low voice growled into his ear.

_“look at me.”_

His eyes burst open and Virgil felt like all the air had been sucked out of his body as he came face to face with himself. The reflection of the man before him encased in the glass donning an oversized black hoodie stared back at him looking somewhat smug.

“ _About time_ ” his reflection droned.

Virgil felt himself wrap his plaid hoodie tightly around his torso, he wasn’t sure why maybe it was a way to try and protect himself from his doppelganger’s words, but it at least helped him feel a little safer.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil wished his voice didn’t sound so shaky, he wished he could stop his body from trembling as he clenched the purple fabric firmly in his hands.

His reflection rolled its eyes.

_“after today’s video you really think you’ve “changed?”_

The reflection used his fingers for air quotes on the last word and Virgil continued to glare as the mimic continued. It sounded like his voice was ringing louder around the room _._

_“Look at you, you’re still the same person just weaker.”_

“I’m not weak!” Virgil snapped back, his temper now overriding the want to flee, he could feel his fists starting to clench.

_“Who are you kidding? You really think they accept you? they pity you. always have. always will. You’re anxiety for god sake. Just a negative feeling.”_ His image droned on.

“That’s not true! I help Thomas now, I help all of them!” Virgil’s thoughts were racing, he didn’t want to believe these words, but a small part of him couldn’t help but think otherwise. To watch himself voice his worries out loud and to do so in such a nonchalant manner made him feel unnerved.

_“The only reason you’re still around_ _is to make them feel better about themselves! They have their group so where the hell do you fit!”_ the replication spat back at him.

The silence in the hall of mirrors was almost crippling but his reflection stared back with raised eyebrows, almost daring Virgil to defend himself.

“I-“ the anxious side opened then closed his mouth, Virgil could feel his emotions rising, as he fought back tears at everything that was being hurled at him.

He turned away from the reflection to look elsewhere, anywhere where he couldn’t see himself but wherever he looked his counterpart gazed back. He decided to look at the floor, more so his hoodie as he felt the soft fabric in his hands. He remembered the first time he put it on and the reactions from the other sides their excitement and joy that they felt for him seemed to radiate off them.

He slowly smiled to himself as he recalled of all the times, they made him feel included, that Christmas present from Logan was so thoughtful.

Roman took some time but he eventually came around and understood how vital Virgil was to their group.

Virgil would never forget that moment.

_“You make us better”_

He recalled the card Patton gave to him _._

_You’re famILY_

Thomas validating him.

_“You can be a good guy”_

All the memories swirled and echoed in his head as he returned to where he was presently. Virgil could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn’t feel sad, he felt happy _._

He chuckled to himself as he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie _._

“They’re my family” he stated, smiling softly to himself he stared back at his reflection _._

_“What?”_ his duplicate snapped, looking confused for a second before his face turned into a twisted snarl.

Suddenly anxiety’s voice was booming around the room, the mirrors vibrated as if they were about to shatter. Virgil whirled around to see every mirror had his reflection in staring him down with daggers in their eyes.

_“YOU HAD A FAMILY! AND YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON THEM!”_

The now demonic voice thundered around the room as Virgil clamped his hands to his ears to not be deafened by it. He backed away from the mirrors to the centre of the chamber as he felt it tremble losing his balance he fell to his knees as he looked around he could’ve swore he saw not his reflections but full apparitions of himself standing outside of the mirrors.

Before he could get a good look though the mirrors exploded, Virgil shielded his face as he ducked down pulling the hood over his head and scrunching his eyes shut. He laid as flat as he could in the middle of the room as the assault on his ears continued all he could hear was glass exploding as he felt the debris fall around and over him from every direction. He winced as he felt a few shards tear through his hoodie and dig into his skin.

He laid there completely motionless holding his breath as glass shredded parts of his hoodie with shards even nicking his hands as he felt small beads of blood seep out from various cuts.

As quick as it started, it stopped but to Virgil, it felt like he had been lying there for hours.

The room lay silent, save for the anxious traits now erratic breathing.

_“you can’t run from us forever Virgil”_ A voice echoed around the room before he heard the crunching of glass as footsteps faded away.

The anxious side laid there for a while just trying to calm himself down, after a good half hour, he finally felt he was safe to try and move.

He shakily sat up carefully to not cause any more damage to himself as pulled his hood down and slowly brushed the powder from his torn jacket. He could feel his heart still racing as he exhaled deeply looked around at the destruction that had been caused.

The glass was everywhere, powdered and shattered, big and tiny shards all over the ground. Virgil could feel himself trembling as he slowly glanced down at his hands which were covered in tiny cuts, he looked at the arms of his hoodie and saw the tattered and frayed fabric. He could feel his injuries were more than skin deep though as he warily stood up.

His legs felt like jelly as he tried to balance himself, Virgil glanced around at the debris as his emotions took control again, he felt tears suddenly creep up on him as he felt his limbs move before he could even think, his hand flew to his mouth as a sob escaped his lips and tears started streaming.

Virgil collapsed in the middle of the wreckage as the overwhelming terror of what just happened finally sank in.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact!: I thought of this when I was thinking about the Spiderman 2 video game there is a level where you go into a hall of mirrors and it gave me the idea of this plot.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr if you like!: timeywimeygalaxy


End file.
